


Let Us Fall Into Sin

by PrinceSircastic



Series: Halric [3]
Category: Hollow Crown (2012), Snow White and the Huntsman (2012)
Genre: Hal is a wicked tease, M/M, poor attempt at Shakespearean dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-20
Updated: 2012-10-20
Packaged: 2017-11-16 17:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceSircastic/pseuds/PrinceSircastic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eric will fight it, but in the end he will always succumb to Hal's seduction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Us Fall Into Sin

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt over on Tumblr: 'swimming'. As if I need excuses to write Halric.

The rag swept across the blade of the axe smoothly, slowly cleansing it of dried blood and mud from the latest kill it had claimed, and Eric smiled to himself as the metal gleamed through the grime. He glanced up at the sound of splashing and allowed a small grin to cross his face as he spotted the sleek figure of his beloved cutting through the still waters of the lake ahead of him. Hal was always a sight to behold at any given time, all soft pale skin and slender limbs, youthful and athletic and beautiful. 

He set aside his axe, dropping the rag down on top of the rough travelling cloak he always carried with him, and he rose, wandering towards the lake's edge to get a better view. As he had suspected, Hal had stripped right down to his skin, and the water was clear enough for Eric to get a good look at the lithe body he had come to enjoy night after night. 

As if sensing he was being watched, Hal ducked beneath the water and came back up moments later, shaking the water from his face as he turned to flash Eric the devious little grin that spoke only of trouble and mischief. Hal's curls, normally rich bronze in colour, had darkened almost to burnt umber in its wet state, a few stray curls plastered to his forehead as he bobbed gently in the water. 

"Wouldst thou simply stand and watch, dear Eric? Will thou not join me?" He called, his voice lifting into a laugh towards the end. Eric shook his head, knowing the subtle movement would not be missed by Hal's hawk-like eyes. "Pray, tell me why not!" 

"I have better things to do with my time, Hal." Eric called back to him, waving a hand behind him at the deer carcass tied aloft upon a wooden beam beside the sturdy structure of his house. Hal grimaced as Eric knew he would, never one to enjoy the skinning and gutting of animals caught in a hunt. 

"The deer will wait." He gave an over-dramatic sigh that Eric knew was meant to irritate him. Hal knew all the right ways to rub him the  _wrong_  way. "Come, come and join me whilst we still have the light of day to accompany us!" 

"Nay, Hal." Eric muttered, turning away from him in a stubborn dismissal of his request. He wandered back to where he had deposited his axe and hefted it up over one shoulder, bending to scoop up the soiled rag and his cloak in his other hand. He heard splashing behind him but he refused to turn, knowing that Hal was deliberately trying to gain his attention. Well, that wasn't going to work – he had to get this deer sorted before it attracted the unwanted attention of scavengers. 

"If that is your wish, dear Eric, then so be it." There was something about Hal's voice that Eric didn't like, and it caused him to freeze completely on the spot, not sure whether to continue walking away, or to turn and face him once more. Logic told him to keep walking, to focus on the task he had to complete, but curiosity told him to turn, and he wasn't entirely sure which to listen to. In the end, curiosity got the better of him and he turned to face the young prince. 

"Oh." The single word was breathed out in pleasant surprise when his eyes settled upon the perfect form displayed in front of him. Hal had moved close enough to the edge of the lake for the water level to have settled nicely around his hips, little droplets still trickling down the smooth, flat surface of his chest and abdomen, the trail of soft bronze hair streaking down from his navel glistening wetly against his skin until it disappeared below the level of the water. Eric forced his eyes away from that particular area, swallowing thickly as his gaze finally found Hal's face. By god, this boy was  _pretty_. 

"It is a shame…" Hal murmured, and for a moment Eric was distracted by the movement of his lips. His tongue flicked out to sweep across his top lip, and then his teeth tugged upon his bottom lip before he met his eyes – eyes so blue that Eric had yet to find a colour within nature that could be likened to the shade. "The water is so cool and refreshing upon such a humid summer's day, and I find myself longing companionship…" Hal's hand, with its wickedly long fingers, trailed down from collarbone to navel, Eric's eyes following its movement as Hal had known they would – and the second his hand slipped below the water, Hal knew he had Eric right where he wanted him. "But alas, you have far better things to do, so I must enjoy the moment alone…" With a casual shrug, Hal turned, treating Eric to a glimpse of a sleek back, with finely sculpted shoulders and narrow hips that Eric's hands longed to grasp, and then he began to walk back deeper into the lake, allowing the water to partially conceal his body once more. 

It took only a moment before he heard the telltale sounds of clothing being removed in a hurried manner, accompanied soon after by loud splashing. A satisfied smirk on his face, Hal turned just in time to be yanked hard against Eric's solid chest, and his mouth claimed in a fierce kiss. 

Hal had found, over the short amount of time he had known the Huntsman so intimately, that Eric handled intimacy like he handled everything else – he was a hunter, and Hal was his prey, and if his prey was somewhat more willing to be hunted upon occasion then all the better. If Hal was honest, he rather liked it. Previous lovers had handled him like glass, afraid to leave a mark lest they be hanged for defiling the prince. The first time he had taken Eric to bed, the Huntsman had left him bruised and sore enough that he had missed a hunting trip with John, unable to sit comfortably in the saddle. That, Hal often mused, was probably what had led to a repeat performance. Hal liked to be manhandled, especially by one who knew very well what he was doing. 

"You are a wicked tease, Harry." Eric growled against his lips, strong hands gripping those bony, narrow hips hard enough to leave marks. Hal merely grinned and looped his arms around Eric's neck, fingers twisting into the thick, dark russet hair, giving a low hum of appreciation. 

"If I were not wicked, wouldst thou still have me?" He closed his teeth around the sharp line of Eric's jaw, growling playfully. 

"If you were not wicked, I'd be a sentenced man." Eric replied, rocking their hips together in a sharp movement that had Hal gasping softly. "Death to the devil who led the innocent prince astray." 

"And if I wished to dance with the devil?" Hal murmured, tongue tracing the curve of Eric's throat. "I ask of you, what then?" 

"Then, my innocent prince," Eric smirked, lifting Hal very slightly as he turned, stepping backwards towards the deeper centre of the lake, "let us fall into sin." Thrusting up from the bottom of the lake, Eric fell backwards into deeper water, dragging Hal down with him. When they broke the surface moments later, both were laughing. 

"Ah, what sweet words the devil doth speak." Hal murmured, tilting his face up to accept another kiss from the Huntsman. 

"And what sweet sounds the devil shall rip from this fallen angel." Eric shot back, a devilish gleam in his eyes that had Hal wriggling free of his grasp with another laugh, attempting to put distance between them. 

"Nay, you shall not have me!" Hal called over his shoulder as he swam away from him. He yelped when a hand closed around one ankle, and he was dragged down beneath the water once more, and tugged into a strong embrace, his mouth once more claimed by Eric's. Hal made no more attempt to break free, instead locking all four limbs around the broader body against him, and allowing himself to succumb to the kiss. Eric parted from him and pushed them both back up to the surface, keeping Hal close against him as they drew in air, both breathless from their underwater kiss. 

"Aye, I shall have thee, Harry." Eric smiled, stroking one hand through Hal's unruly curls before cupping that gorgeous face. Hal angled his head, barely a fraction, but enough to add weight against Eric's hand, and returned his smile. 

"You already have me, my sweet."


End file.
